Systems for merchandising a plurality of product, such as batteries for automobiles, motorcycles, and the like, are well known.
Typically such systems comprised a frame supporting a plurality of corresponding front and rear cross-members, spaced one above another. Pairs of horizontally spaced angle brackets, having facing horizontal legs, opposed vertical legs and a plurality of cylindrical rollers, extend between corresponding ones of the front and rear crossmembers and were secured thereto, as by bolting. Support strips often also extended between correponding ones of the front and rear cross-members. Each of the angle bracket pair defined a guide to deliver product loaded from the rear of the system to the front of the system. If the angle brackets were properly spaced, the product would roll to the front of the system on the rollers. However, as was often the case due to the difficulty of unbolting and moving the angle brackets, the angle brackets were not properly spaced, so that the product was not properly carried by the rollers. Rather, often the product was carried by the support strips. Additionally, as two angle brackets were required for each row of the product, many angle brackets were required for each system.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.